


The Cup and the Mermaid~

by randomnessUnicorn



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Community: drabbles100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, General, Romance, Shipping, Sweet, Wordcount: 100, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomnessUnicorn/pseuds/randomnessUnicorn
Summary: Yesterday, I had the irrepressible desire to write something about Cuphead especially about the couple Mugman x Cala Maria because they’re too cute so I decided to create a drabbles insert for them. They are only eight because… It’s more symmetrical…? Every drabble is composed by 100 words.Anyway, I hope you’ll enjoy my babies~





	The Cup and the Mermaid~

Looking for you;

The little Mugman lost his entire days observing the vast ocean in search of her.  
He was unable to forget her; her magnificent figure that danced into the waves, her mystical eyes capable to reduce in stone everyone who dared to look her. Mugman loved even this part of her, the implacable monster she became. Where was she now? Somewhere in the abyss. Somewhere he could never reach.  
Tears of melancholy wet the shore, some of them blended together with the seawater.  
Maybe, those poor tears would have been able to reach her. His hope was encased in those tears.

 

Message;

One time, Elder Kettle told to the little Mugman a legend: if you write a desire on a paper, putting it in a bottle and then you drop it into the ocean, your wish will come true.  
Full of curiosity, he sent his message of love through the waves. The same waves where she lived.  
Mugman was sure, she was waiting for him from the first time he looked her in the eyes, he understood they were made for each other and he would have sealed the seven seas to be able to see her at least one more time.

 

Kiss on the nose;

«Your nose seems a great and succulent blueberry», said Maria, laughing sweetly.  
The little Mugman blushed, he was feeling so embarrassed and he did not know what to think if she compared him to a fruit. He felt a little blue now.  
Caressing his soft ceramic, she spoke with her voice so soave and warm, «But they’re my favourite fruit, my little deary~», she winked at him, smiling with her eyes as deep as the sea, and he was already drowned. The poor boy was left speechless. Then, she kissed his nose and he fainted. This was definitely a Knockout!

 

Fear;

«Is it true that you could become sea bubbles?» said the little Mugman, worried. His Elder Kettle told him the true story of the Little Mermaid and, after that day, Mugman started to live in the anxiety that his precious Maria could have disappeared if he would have confessed his love sentiment to her.  
Keep this secret was the only way he had to protect Maria, he did not want her to die, becoming some salty sea bubbles. He felt his eyes wetter.  
«Oh, no, silly fishy, I won’t become sea bubbles», Maria laughed, flirtatious.  
Mugman found his smile again.

 

Angel Fish;

Maria was so far away and Mugman missed her so much but they had their lives to be lived. She was a sea creature and he was a cup who lived in the land.  
Mugman wanted to have her by his side and he found an alternative solution to resolve this problem. He bought an angelfish that he called Maria, just like her.  
Mugman brought Maria everywhere, his head became a fishbowl, he confessed to it the vain love he felt for Maria. That fish became his best friend, it was so beautiful but it would have never replaced Cala.

 

Shell;

From the first moment he met her, Mugman used to take walks on the beach and he hoped seeing her again.  
During these placid walks, he loved collecting shells and, in particular, he always tried to hear the sound of the ocean placing them near his ear. Maybe it was only a natural phenomenal, nothing magical or romantic but, sometimes, he had the feeling to hear Maria’s voice through the shells. Like she was singing to him a lullaby, whispering words of love.  
Mugman wanted to remain there, imagining her lovely voice, as if she was here next to him.

 

Song;

Maria’s voice was as soft as the sea breeze that was caressing Mugman’s ceramic skin while he and Maria were laying on the shore. She was singing a pretty lullaby and he felt so blessed and content in her arms. Mugman could not ask for something more precious and beautiful than the mermaid who stole his heart.  
It seemed, all the sea creatures were dancing, following the rhythm of his celestial voice.  
The little Mugman was enchanted and, at the same time, sleepy, he was unaware to keep her eyes open.  
Then, he fell asleep, her melody through his dreams.

 

The first time;

Mugman was ready; he exercised a lot for this. He wanted to kiss Maria, taking her by surprise!  
If he was not so shy, he would have won this quest! He was able to fight all the most terrible monsters of Inkwell, but now he was incapable to kiss the mermaid he loved. He was an ambulant shame, and he has never kissed a girl before. It was his first time!  
Maria laughed softly when he confessed this secret to her. She kissed his forehead, then his left cheek and then his right cheek, saying, «Do you need another demonstration?»


End file.
